A Chance for Knuckles
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: In this story, Knuckles can't stop thinking about his friend, Halley. He has a feeling that he misses her so much, that he sort of cares about her. Will he ever see her again? Read to find out. A little sequel to "Halley Hallivan's Adventure".
1. Stomach Pains

A Chance for Knuckles

Chapter 1 

Stomach Pains

_-Flashback-_

_Knuckles' POV_

"_Knuckles," said Halley, "I'm really sorry. I should've known how important that _

_emerald was to you. Please, don't be mad at me." I saw that cat – girl droop her head in sadness after _

_she said those words. I lifted it up and accepted her apology. When she heard that, tears filled her eyes _

_and I knew why she was crying. She was very touched by my words. I never forgot the day when I gave _

_her that necklace with the amethyst on it, and when she hugged me because she was so happy. _

_I also never forgot her last words she said, "…I won't stop until I find my family." _

_Halley Hallivan wouldn't give up on finding her folks and I trusted her with that. Before, she left, she _

_walked up to me, and I felt a small touch of her lips on my cheek. I blushed lightly as I touched it with my _

_hand. I wondered why she did that. Could she have…loved me? I didn't know for sure--_

_-End of Flashback- _

"Hey, Knuckles!" a voice said. I snapped out of my memory of Halley. My friends

and I were having a meeting, discussing on how we were going to get the Chaos Emeralds from Dr.

Eggman.

Sonic was the one who called us for the plan. "Are you paying attention?" he

asked me.

"N-no," I replied, truthfully. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just talking about where the Chaos Emeralds, that Eggman took from us,

are hidden. He locked them up in a secret chamber inside the core of his fleet. We have to get them, but

the fleet is guarded by a lot of robots. So here's the plan, since there are six of us here, plus Shadow and

Rouge, I've decided to divide the team into two groups. After we arrive on the ship with the X – Tornado,

Silver, Blaze, and Tails, you three and Shadow will distract the robot guards. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Amy,

Rouge and I quickly infiltrate inside, grab the emeralds, and come back to the entrance, so we can escape

before Eggman spots us."

"Do I have to work with that bat?!" I didn't really enjoy working with Rouge

because she was very bratty and she had a reputation of stealing precious treasures, including the Master

Emerald.

"You're going to have to," Sonic answered, "'cause you and she are both treasure

hunters. Plus, if we run into an army of robots, we're going to need some help." He leaned closer to me

and he whispered in my ear. "I need you to also keep Amy off my back so I won't have to go crazy if she

tries to attack me."

"Can't I just switch with Shadow?"

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to switch with anyone. The team you were assigned

with is the team you'll get. Plus, Shadow wouldn't be able to let go of Amy if she tried to strangle me." I

shrugged. "It's either that, or you'll be kicked out of this team. Is that clear?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good, we'll meet at Tails' workshop tomorrow morning. 10:30 a.m. Don't be

late."

At night time, it was 8:56 p.m, I laid down in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking

about Halley. I was afraid that she would starve to death, riding her bike in the cold streets alone. I

was also worried that she could become sick and have the flu, or worse, someone could be fighting with

her and that person could've hurt her. I tried to shake off the terrible feeling, but it kept haunting my

mind.

"_Get out of my head!" _I thought. _"Stop worrying so much."_

Suddenly, I began to feel this pain inside my stomach. It hurt so much that I

couldn't bear it. I kept tossing and turning, trying to make the pain go away. It didn't work so well and I

put my pillow on top of my head. I didn't sleep so well that night.


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2

The Mission

It was 10:35 a.m. I came to Tails' workshop, about five minutes late. I overslept

that morning because I had trouble sleeping. I looked and felt so tired. My eyes were blood shot, I had a

very bad headache and I began to have these cramps. I opened the door and saw everyone inside the

house. They stared at me when I came in.

"You're late," said Sonic.

"Yeah, I know," I said in a cranky way.

"Dude," said Silver, "you look horrible! What happened?"

"I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Why?"

I sat down near Tails and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We'll worry about him later," said Sonic. "In the meantime, let's talk about our

what we need for the mission. For communications, we need communication watches or radio phones.

Infer-red scopes so we won't sound off the alarm and some other weapons to block the security cameras.

We might need some extra fuel for our plane and we'll need some supplies, just in case. Any questions?"

Everyone went silent.

"Are you sure this will work, hedgehog?" Shadow broke off the silence.

"Of course. What could go wrong?"

"We might get lost, caught, or even killed."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure this'll turn out okay. Let's go."

As everyone left, Sonic looked at me. "You feeling okay, Knux? You don't look so

well."

"Not really," I replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." We left to join the others on the X-Tornado.

After we arrived at the main ship of the fleet, we got out and Sonic handed us

each either a communication watch or a radio phone.

"Okay, guys," he said, "let's get going." The first team was sent out. They saw a

bunch of robots pacing near the entrance.

"Chaos Control," Shadow whispered. When he said those words, the robots

froze because he stopped time. Then, Silver, Blaze, and Tails fought them, one robot at a time.

After they were destroyed, Shadow turned on his communication watch. "Team

#1 to Team #2, the robots have been destroyed, so you can get inside."

"Understood, over and out," said Sonic, holding his radio phone. We snuck into

the base as quietly as we could. It was filled with a lot of security cameras and infer-red lasers, but,

fortunately, we had infer-red scopes so we wouldn't get caught.

When we were crawling through a small tunnel, I got annoyed because Rouge was

behind me. "You're stepping on my legs," I complained.

"No, I'm not," Rouge said. "You're just annoyed because we're on the same team."

"Don't even think about it, you bat thief."

"Take that back!"

"Guys, shut up," Sonic whispered. "Do you want Eggman to hear us?!"

Rouge and I sighed. "No," we both said at the same time.

"Then keep it down." After we got out of the tunnel, we realized that we made it

to the secret chamber. "There it is." Sonic pointed to the case. It had three Chaos Emeralds inside.

"We've got to get them out of there," said Rouge.

"Yeah, but the case is surrounded by infer-red lasers," I said.

Amy took out her Piko, Piko Hammer. "I'll smash that case," she said.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called out, knowing that it was a trap. But it was too late, she

Already smashed it opened and the alarm went off. "Crude!"

"We've been spotted," said Sonic. "Quick, grab the emeralds!"

Just as Amy was about to grab the gems, a huge robot grabbed her. "Let go of

me, you creep!"

"Get away from her!" Sonic tried to use his spin-dash attack on the robot, but it

just knocked him back. Suddenly, another one grabbed Sonic.

"I'll rescue those two," I said to Rouge. "You get the emeralds."

"All right," said Rouge. "Be careful." As Rouge left to get the emeralds, I tried to

fight every single robot. Some were easy to beat and some weren't. I punched through the robots that

captured Sonic and Amy. After they were freed, they joined my battle.

"I got the Chaos Emeralds!" Rouge cried out. Suddenly, a very huge robot, bigger

than the other one, stood behind her. She looked at it nervously as she saw a timer appear on the robot's

chest.

"What's with the timer?" asked Amy.

"Oh gosh," I said, "it's going to blow! RUN!"

As we ran for the exit, Sonic turned on his radio phone. "Team #2 to Team #1,

we've got a huge problem."

"What's up Team #2?" Tails asked.

"This ship's going to blow and we've got to get out of here!"

"Why didn't you say so, the X-Tornado's ready to go." A few seconds later, Rouge,

Amy, Sonic and I went through the exit, jumped on the X-Tornado, and escaped the fleet before it

exploded. We made it back at Tails' Workshop about an hour later.


	3. You're Back!

Chapter 3

You're Back!

Later, in the evening, we were at Silver's place because he thought of an idea

to celebrate their victory. He was turning fifteen, so he thought a party would be a good idea. He handed

us invitations to it. They said:

_**There's a Party!**_

_For: Silver's 15th Birthday_

_When: Saturday, May 20, 2008_

_Time: 5:30p.m.-10:00p.m._

_Location: Silver's house;_

_342 Gordon Street_

_Knothole Village, MA 15643_

_RSVP: by Thursday, May 17, 2008_

_(893-2794)_

It sounded like fun, but I wasn't sure if I should go. "Silver," I said, handing him

back the invitation, "thanks, but I'm afraid I'm not going."

"Why?" Silver asked. "You usually love going to parties. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to go this year."

Silver sighed. "Well, I hold on to this, just in case you change your mind."

"Thanks." Just as I was about to head out the door, Sonic asked if I was going to

Silver's party. I said, "No. I'm not in the mood."

"Let me guess, you miss Halley," Sonic guessed.

I was surprised, for Sonic was right. "How'd you know?"

"It's really obvious. Plus, I remember that girl pretty darn well."

"She's also the reason why I couldn't sleep last night."

"I should've known. You going to be okay?"

"I hope so. See you tomorrow." I left for the door and went home. I went into my

room and lied down on my bed. I thought about Halley again. Suddenly, I had that pain in my stomach

and in my heart. I don't know why, but a tear fell from my eye. I thought maybe I had feelings for her, or

something. Just then, I heard a sound from my window. It sounded like music…from a flute. The song

was very familiar. I went outside to find out where it was coming from. I heard it coming from the forest.

As I walked inside it, the music was getting a little louder.

Suddenly, I saw someone sitting on a branch of one of the trees. I couldn't believe

my eyes. It was that young green cat-girl with the red bangs and streaks on her hair. She was playing

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne on her flute. It sounded so beautiful, that I started to cry, a little bit.

_"Halley?"_ I thought as she finished playing. _"Oh my God."_

"Hey, Knuckles," Halley said as she jumped down from the tree. I ran to her and

threw my arms around her. She did the same to me.

I let go of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take some considerations and live with Jackie for a while. Knuckles, I

really missed you."

"I missed you too. That's why you were playing the flute, wasn't it?"

Halley nodded her head. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I smiled. "I feel the same way." I put my hand on her cheek. She looked very

beautiful when she smiled at me.

Halley took my hand off and held it in hers. "Knuckles, there's something I wanted

to say to you. I know that I met you last month, but we only knew each other for like a few days. I've

been thinking, maybe we should do something fun together. Just the two of us."

"You mean like… a date?"

Halley blushed. "Well, not exactly. I mean, we should go somewhere and talk, so

we can get to know each other more."

I began to think about it. I thought it would be a perfect idea because she just

came back and I would like to make her feel comfortable by talking to her. "I know what we should do."


	4. Moonlight Walking and Talking

Chapter 4

Moonlight Walking and Talking

Halley and I were talking to each other while walking in the forest.

"Wow, a moonlight walk," said Halley. "that's really kind of you, Knux."

"Thanks," I replied. "I just thought this would be a great way to get to know each

other."

"Well, I really like it. So, what are we going to talk about?"

"Not sure." I suddenly thought of something. "How about both you and I take

turns telling each other something about ourselves. You first."

"Okay." Halley thought for a few seconds. "Well…um, I've been playing the flute

ever since I was seven, before the hurricane came by my town."

"Wow, okay, my turn. Um…" I've been thinking for a couple seconds. "I live on a

huge floating island known as Angel Island."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's been like that for many centuries."

"Cool. Let's see…" Halley was hesitant and then thought of something. "My most

prized possessions are my boomerangs." She took them out of her purse. "My dad gave me these many

years ago. He told me to always keep them as my good luck charms."

"That's really cool. Hey, you want to see _my_ most prized possession?"

"Sure." I carried Halley in my arms and we headed towards Angel Island.

When we were there, Halley couldn't believe it. "This island is really huge."

"Told you so," I said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"So I can surprise you when you see my possession."

"Oh, okay." Halley closed her eyes and I lead her to the temple, where the Master

Emerald was being held.

"Okay, open them."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. "Oh my God! I've never seen an emerald

_that _big before."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at the size of that thing. It must be thousands of years old."

"Much longer than that."

"Is that the source that keeps this island afloat?"

"Great guess. If someone tries to steal it, the guardian does everything he or she

can to protect it. I'm one of them."

"Really?"

"Yep. The last one standing, unfortunately."

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed. "A lot of them sacrificed themselves to save this island. Some also grew

so old that they had to declare their first-born child as the next one."

"Was your dad a guardian too?"

"Yes. He and my forefathers taught me everything that I needed to know. I was

actually born with the Master Emerald's power 'cause I was about to die before I was hatched."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad my dad was there for me."

"What happened to him?"

"He…he died. It happened after a massive explosion occurred."

"And your other family members?"

"They're okay. My mom survived well. Wynmaker, my stepfather, he was

badly injured. As for my baby brother, Kneecaps, he sort of suffered in a concussion. They

had to leave me on this island because it was my duty to protect and guard the emerald. I never saw or

heard from them again."

Halley's eyes were filled with sadness. "I didn't know about that."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I don't think about it too much

anymore."

"I don't know what I'd do without _my_ family. I'd probably be stuck in an

orphanage filled with a lot of cruel people. They'd probably hurt me." Halley's eyes were filled with tears.

I wiped them with my finger. "Halley, I'm sure your family is still out there, somewhere, looking for you. And

even if they are dead, you've still got me and your friend, Jackie to take care of you. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you."

Halley sniffled. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." I held Halley close to me. She was leaning on my chest, still crying. I patted

her back softly, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Halley. Shhh, don't cry."

She let go of me and wiped her tears with her arm. "Knuckles, I…" Halley couldn't finish what she wanted to say. I

had a strange feeling inside of me. I stroked the girl's bangs and then put my hand on her cheek. She

wrapped her arms around my neck. I was pretty sure that she had the same feeling like I did. Suddenly,

we started to close our eyes and pucker our lips.

Just as they were about to touch each other, we heard someone say, "Holy

smokes." We opened our eyes and turned our heads to see Silver, floating in the air, using his ESP

powers.

"Silver!" I blushed with embarrassment and let go of Halley. "We were just—"

Halley and I both giggled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," said Silver. "I knew what you were trying to do. Sorry I barged in like

that. I won't tell anyone about your private moment."

"Good, 'cause if you do, I'll clobber you."

"Knuckles!" Halley said.

I turned to her. "I'm just kidding. Still…by the way, this is Halley Hallivan. I met

her a month ago."

"Cool," said Silver. "My name's Silver the Hedgehog."

"Please to meet you," said Halley, shaking Silver's hand.

"What are you two teenagers doing out here at night?"

"Just moonlight walking and talking."

"That's nice to know. Guess what, I'm turning fifteen in a few days and I'm

throwing a party on Saturday."

"That's really great, Silver."

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to come?"

Halley was hesitant for a few seconds. "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't know if I need

an invitation to go."

"Don't worry; I've still got an extra, just in case. And I've still got yours,

Knuckles. What do you say?"

"Why not," I said, taking my invitation. I turned to Halley. "What about you,

Halley?"

Halley sighed. "Sure." She took the invitation from Silver's hand. Then she took

out her cell phone and looked at it. "Oh man, it's almost midnight. I've got to get back to Jackie's

house and get some sleep."

"Want me to take you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I've got to get going too," said Silver. "I'm suppose to take Blaze to the park

tomorrow. See you at the party. Nice meeting you, Halley."

Before Silver left the island, Halley realized something. "Silver, wait."

Silver turned to her. "What's up?"

"Is it alright if my friend, Jackie comes too. She's really into parties."

"Sure, the more, the merrier."

"Do you have another extra invitation?"

"Nope, sorry. You're going to have to share yours with you. Bye!"

After Silver left, I picked Halley up and carried her to Jackie's house. Afterwards, I

went back home.


	5. The Party

Chapter 5

The Party

Halley's POV

On Saturday, when it was about 4:08, Jackie and I got dressed for the party. She

was wearing a black sleeveless dress, with black high heels, and a navy blue headband on her hair. She

was putting on some rouge on her face and a lot of other makeup. I was wearing a pink dress with straps

on the shoulder, white dressy shoes, a bun in my hair, and the necklace that Knuckles gave me.

I was a little nervous about going to the party. "Jackie," I said, "I'm not sure if I feel

comfortable about going to Silver's party. I'd rather just stay here."

"Why, Hal?" Jackie asked. "You love going to parties, plus that echidna's going to

be there. What's his name…Knucklers?"

"_Knuckles_."

"Whatever."

"That's sort of the problem. I'm nervous seeing him with a lot of people staring at

us. And I just don't want an embarrassing moment to happen."

"I think I know what your problem is."

"What?"

"You're lovesick."

I was surprised. "Jackie, you're crazy. That's not true!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Halley."

I sighed. "Okay, maybe I like Knuckles, a little bit. But still, that doesn't make me

lovesick."

"Of course it does. It's just a little feeling inside you."

"How do_ you _even know?"

"I've seen a lot of guys before and I had the same feeling as you. Why don't you

just tell Knucklen how you feel."

"_Knuckles! _And I'm not so sure about that. I mean, what if he doesn't like me

back?"

"Just tell him the truth and he'll understand. Hal, I think you're going to be okay.

Just relax."

I sighed. "Okay. One more thing, don't try to hit on any guys or go crazy at the

party."

"Don't worry about me. You just go and kick some booty." Jackie helped me put

on some makeup for the party.

At the party, Jackie and I walked inside and we spotted Knuckles talking to his

friends. He turned to see us walking towards him.

I smiled and said "Hi."

"Hey, Halley," said Knuckles. He looked at my dress. "You look very pretty in that dress."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yeah. Pink really goes well with your hair."

I blushed lightly. "Thank you. I'm sure you remember my friend, Jackie the

Raccoon."

"Yep. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Knuckle."

"It's _Knuckles_."

"Sorry, I have trouble saying your name right."

"It's okay. I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. Of course, you

remember Sonic the Hedgehog."

"How you two doing?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty good," Jackie and I both answered at the same time.

"My name's Miles Prower," said a golden fox with two tails. "But my friends call me

Tails. I'm Sonic's adopted brother and very best friend."

"I'm Amy Rose," said a pink hedgehog, wearing a red dress. "I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

"My name is Cream the Rabbit," said a young cream colored rabbit. She was

pointing to a blue Chao with a red bow tie. "this is my Chao friend, Cheese."

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"It sure is," said Amy.

Jackie spied on the punch bowl. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some punch."

"We'll come with you," said Cream as she, Amy, Cheese, and Tails followed Jackie.

"I going to find Silver," said Sonic. "You two have fun."

"Thanks, Sonic," said Knuckles. After Sonic left, I was a little nervous standing with

Knuckles alone. He looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Okay." I left Knuckles' sight and headed for the bathroom.

Knuckles' POV

As I waited for Halley to be done in the bathroom, I felt someone tapping my

shoulder. "Hey, Knucky." It was that white bat wearing a dark purple dress.

"Hey, Rouge," I said in a low voice. "I don't have time for you to flirt with me. I

already have a date."

"I know. I just wanted to say hi to you. So, where's your date?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Have you ever kissed her yet?"

"No. She doesn't even know that I like her."

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel. Who knows, she probably likes you

too."

"I don't know, Rouge. She's almost fifteen and I'm nearly seventeen. I don't know

if she's the perfect girl for me."

"Who cares? If you don't tell her, she'll never know the truth."

I sighed. "Well…I guess I could, if I can get a moment alone with her."

"Now, that's the Knuckles I know."

"Thanks, Rouge."

"Don't mention it. I've got to see Shadow before he finds me talking to you. Later,

Knucky."

"Stop calling me that."

After Rouge left, Halley came back. "Sorry about that," she said, "the line was

long."

"Don't worry about it. I was talking to someone while you were gone." I held

Halley's hand and she looked at me. "You want to dance with me?"

"Okay." Halley and I stood up and walked to the dance floor. Since the song was

slow, we decided to dance slowly to it. I put my hands around her waist and Halley wrapped her arms

around my neck. As we danced, we looked into each other's eyes. We didn't say anything for a few

minutes, until I saw Halley blush and look away from me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-no, everything's fine." I knew Halley was lying, but she didn't want to tell me. I

could easily tell.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you want. I'll keep it a secret."

"W-well…it's just that…" Halley sighed. "…I've been having this weird feeling inside

me ever since I met you and…well, I wasn't sure if I should tell you this."

"I think I know what you're trying to say. You really like me, don't you?"

"I…uh…yeah, a little. It was really obvious, wasn't it?"

"Well, after you kissed my cheek, yes."

"I don't know why I did that, but I kind of felt like returning you the favor."

"What favor?"

"For saving me from Eggman's grip and helping me when I needed it. Thank you."

"It wasn't a big deal, really." I kissed Halley on the forehead and held her close to

me. "Want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Halley looked up at me and was about to kiss me, but I put my hand on

her lips, making her stop.

"Halley, I…I think maybe we should wait for a little while until we're _really_ ready to

make out. You don't really mind, do you?"

"Oh, I…guess not." Halley's head and ears drooped with sadness. I lifted her chin,

so she would look up at me.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm just telling you that since I just asked you if you wanted to

go out with me, we should take it a little slow. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little bit anxious, that's all."

"I felt the same way as you did." I kissed her on the cheek and we held each other

close one more time as the song ended. I finally had my chance to be with her.

The End


End file.
